


Kiss Me

by thenameissnix



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenameissnix/pseuds/thenameissnix
Summary: Prompt: Lucaya 13Meme #13: Kiss Me?





	Kiss Me

Lucas was at one of those senior parties. He didn’t really want to come, but the seniors of the football team said it was “required”. He didn’t really have any drinks nor does he intend to. He did see Maya talking to some guy. He did felt jealous.

 

As he continued watching, he noticed Maya not looking happy. She started to walk towards Lucas.

“Lucas,” she said, snapping his train of thought.

“Yeah,” he asked.

“Kiss me.”

“What?”

“Kiss me, so he can leave me alone.” Lucas kissed her, it was more passionate then Maya intended.

 

When the kissing stopped, Maya turned around and saw the guy gone.

“Thanks,” Maya said. “I didn’t expect you to pretend to be _that_ interested, though.”

“Oh, um…”

“…Anyway, thanks, Lucas!” Maya smiled and walked off to the other side of the house. Lucas just watched as she walked away and admired her view.


End file.
